Coming Back
by The Butterfly Catcher
Summary: Beyond Hatred and Revenge is Love's Sequel, Being Rewritten
1. Come Back Of Kiki

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Author's Notes:** Yay! here's the sequel for Beyond Hatred and Revenge is Love!

* * *

_(Konoha Gates)_

A dark blanket with stars covered the sleeping Konoha. And at the gates three shinobi stood.

"You sure you are ready to come back?" The tall one said

"Hai! I know my uncle won't be mad at me. I guess."

The tall sweat dropped.

"Okaa- san? This is where we are to live?" The real small one asked

"Maybe, Yuki- chan..."

* * *

_(Uchiha Residence)_

"Sasuke- kun, can you feel it?" Sakura asked her husband

"Hai, this is Kiki's and Itachi's chakra. But there's another chakra with them." Sasuke answered

They were both in the living room with their son, Kasuki, who also sensed the chakra. Their son was almost a replica of Sasuke. Serene, smart, confident, and other qualities the older Uchiha had. Only he had Sakura's bright smiles.

"Otou- san, are they dangerous?"

"Maybe. I am not sure because of Kiki..."

"Katsuki- kun go to bed. It's late." Sakura told her son

"Hai." Katsuki said and left off to his room. The Uchiha Mansion was restored to its former glory and was now Their home.

"Wonder why they're back..." Sakura wondered

* * *

_(The Next Day)_

"Okaa- san, can I look around?"

"Of course, Yuki- chan! Just me us back at the Park or hotel. Got it?"

"Hai!" With that the little girl left.

"Itachi- kun, I think we need to check on Kakashi first."

"Hai, Kiki- chan."

So they both walked towards Kakashi's house.

* * *

_(With Yuki)_

"Konoha is really pretty!!" Yuki said wondering in the park

Yuki was an exact replica of Kiki. Only she had her father's dark hair. She had Kiki's same eyes and was an expert on the Sharingan and Shinatsa, 'A pure prodigy'. The girl being nine years old came out to be like her father but was always nice to people. She always loved to look around any place and Konoha's park was no exception.

"It so pretty!" She said recieving the nice spring breeze

"Yeah its like this all spring until summer," A male voice said

Yuki turned to see a dark purple spiky haired boy with the same attire Neji had when younger. He also had very nice white eyes.

"It is? It must be prettier when the sakura's bloom!" Yuki said dazed,"I'm Uchiha Yuki. What's your name?"

The young lad was taken back by the name Uchiha but still responded, "Uzumaki Kouji. Nice to meet you, Yuki."

"My pleasure!" she said smiling at him

"Want to eat Ramen with me?" Kouji asked Yuki

"Yeah!" Yuki said

Kouji took her hand and both walked to the Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

_(At Kakashi's House)_

Kiki was greeteed with a _'What on Earth were you thinking by leaving Konoha like that? What could have happened if you died? Eh?'_. Right now Kiki and Itachi were talking about why they came back to Konoha.

"Ok, Ok, Ok. So you came back to enroll your girl in Ninja Academy? "

"Hai," Kiki answered

"And then try to live here in Konoha with an S-rank criminal--"

"He's my husband!" Kiki replied

"But, he is still the cause the Uchiha clan was--"

"Is being restored. With my daughter and my otouto's son." Itachi interrupted Kakashi

"[Sigh] Yes, but, how will you convince Hokage- sama?" Kakashi asked them

"If she needs provation of me then so be it..." Itachi told Kakashi

"Well then I wish you luck!" Kakashi said

"Hai, and maybe tomorrow you can get to see Yuki- chan," Kiki told Kakashi

"Ok. Arigatou and Ja ne!" Kakashi said as Kiki and Itachi left his house.

"Kiki- chan? Do you think Yuki- chan is already back?" Itachi asked Kiki

"Hmm, no I don't think so maybe at the Ichiraku eating," Kiki said smiling at Itachi

Itachi then sighed and walked to the hotel they were staying at with Kiki

* * *

_(Back to Yuki and Kouji)_

Both kids were reaching the Ichiraku when A raven haired boy bumped into them and,"Katsuki! What's up?"

Katsuki dusted his clothes off and turned to Yuki.

"Who are you?" Katsuki asked Yuki

"Huh? OH! I am Uchiha Yuki!" Yuki said smiling at him

"Uchiha? But that can't be... I am Uchiha Katsuki!" Katsuki looked at Yuki

"Huh? But Otou- san never told me about other Uchihas in Konoha..." Yuki told him

"Well, she isn't your sister, so she must be a cousin or something. But its interesting." Kouji told Katsuki and turned to Yuki, "Can you do the Sharingan?"

"Of course!" Yuki said

"Show us, please," Katsuki told her

"Okay!" Yuki told them. She mumbled the word sharingan and opened her eyes. The blood red Sharingan showed in her eyes. Yuki closed her eyes and opened them again and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, but would you care to come with us?" Kouji asked her

"Depends to where," Yuki answered

"To the Uchiha Mansion."

"Its okay with me!" Yuki told them

"Well then, let's go!" Katsuki told them

"Yeah!" Kouji said turning to Yuki with a smile

Yuki blushed and followed Katsuki and Kouji to te Uchiha Mansion.

* * *

So what do you think of the 1st chapter? good or bad? please tell me!!


	2. Sasuke meets Yuki

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
  
**Author's note:** Hi sorry for the late update! And thanxs to all my reviewers!! You make me want to go on!!

* * *

A chibi Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiki were running towards the Uchiha mansion. 

_'Who is she? How come she's an Uchiha, and daddy never told me about any cousins?'_ Katsuki thought

_'Otou- san never told me of any other Uchiha's...' _Yuki thought

_'How come there's other Uchihas? Yuki is very pretty...'_ Kouji shooked his head mentally

Soon the three chibis stopped in front of th big Mansion.

"Here we are!" Katsuki told them

"COOL!" Yuki shouted, "This is where you live?!"

"Yup! With Otou- san and Okaa- san!" Katsuki said, "Let's go in so you meet okaa- san!"

"Hai!" Yuki said

"Come with us, Yuki- chan." Kouji told Yuki

"Hai!"

* * *

_(Inside The Uchiha Mansion)_

"Katsuki- kun? Who's your new friend?" Sakura said not even glancing back at her son from the kitchen sink

"Um, her name is Yuki," Katsuki said not mentioning her last name

"Yuki?" Sakura looked back to spot a chibi Kiki with black hair behind Kouji, "_Uchiha_ Yuki, right?" Sakura asked Yuki

"Hai, um--"Yuki stumbled on her words

"My name is Sakura," Sakura told little Yuki

"Okay Sakura- sama!" Yuki said

"Okaa- san how did you know she's an Uchiha?" Katsuki asked

"Well--"

"Sakura, I'm back from Naruto's office!" Sasuke said entering the living room.

"He--" Sasuke took a glance around the room and found Yuki beside Kouji.

"Sasuke- kun, she's Uchiha Yuki," Sakura told Sasuke pointing at Yuki

Yuki walked from where she was to a very startled Sasuke, "Sir, your an ANBU?! COOOOOOOL!!" Yuki said admiring Sasuke

Sasuke snapped back to reality and looked down to the young Uchiha, "You know how to do the Shinatsa?"

"Yup-- Hey how did you know about the Shinatsa?!" Yuki asked

"Let's say he fought against it before," Sakura said before Sasuke would do anything else, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Gomen ne Sakura- sama, I need to get back to my Otou- san before dark so I need to go, Arigatou anyways!"

"Wait Yuki- chan," Kouji stopped Yuki,"I'll accompany you!"

"Arigatou, Kouji- kun!"

"Ja ne, Kouji, Yuki!" Katsuki told them

"Ja!" they both said and left

* * *

_(in front of Kiki's apartment)_

"Arigatou, Kouji- kun!" Yuki said as they arrived the apartment

"No problem, Yuki- chan!"

Yuki smiled and knocked on the door. Itachi opened the door. "Otou- san, meet Uzumaki Kouji!" Yuki said pointing at Kouji

"Sir," Kouji nodded at Itachi

"Arigatou for bringing Yuki- chan home," Itachi said

"No problem," Kouji said smiling, "Well, Ja ne Yuki- chan!" Kouji told Yuki and Yuki waved, "Ja!"

* * *

_(Uchiha mansion)_

Katsuki was already asleep and Sakura and Sasuke were in their living room discussing Yuki's appearance.

"So this means Itachi and Kiki are back?" Sakura said

"Must be..." Sasuke said, "That bastard..."

"Sasuke- kun, what will we do now that we know Itachi and Kiki are back?"

"We must talk to Naruto," Sauke told her

* * *

SORRY IF THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER!! :x

SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Uzumaki Chantal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the really really late update! And sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes(didn't have time to correct a lot of stuff)

* * *

_(Naruto's Office)_

Naruto was trying to get the (loads) paperwork (from yesterday and today) done.

_'Damn Hokage paperwork!!!'_

Naruto was so focused with the paper work that he didn't notice Sasuke and Sakura come in.

"Naruto, Itachi is back and so is Kiki and--"

"WAH--"Naruto almost jumped of his chair, "Who and who are back?!?"

Sasuke and Sakura sighed.

"Itachi and--"  
"DADDY!!!! LOOK WHO I MET TODAY!!!!!!!"

A pretty young girl of maybe 5 years of age was running in with a really familiar black haired girl.

Naruto looked at her daughter and calmly started,

"Chantal, weren't you supposed to be with your brother?" Naruto said patting her head.

"Yes, but, --"

_(Flashback)_

_(In Konoha Park)_

Yuki and Kouji were sparring on the grass.

Yuki was throwing shurikens at Kouji, but Kouji dodjed them and activated the Byakuugan.

"Hey that's not fair! We said no blood limits!"Yuki said avoiding one of his hits.

"Well, lets brake the agreement and spar with the blood limits!" Kouji said avoiding one of Yuki's shurikens

"Ha! See if you can see me now!!" Yuki yelled at him, and activated the Shinatsa.

She jumped on a tree and threw 2 shurikens at Kouji.

Kouji dodged them and went directly at the tree.

"Katon Housenka no jutsu!"Yuki said and blew fire towards Kouji.

Kouji almost got burned but jumped towards the tree where Yuki was and hit the tree with his palm making a dent.

"AAAHHH!!"

Yuki fell off the tree on Kouji.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Both laughed so hard they disactivated their bloodlimits.

Yuki got up and helped Kouji up.

"You fell off the tree!" Kouji said pointing at Yuki

"But you were the one who hit the tree!" Yuki said pointing at him

"But you fell!!" Kouji said still laughing his head off

Both started bickering like little kids. Wait... They are little kids..

"Kouji!!!"

Yuki and Kouji stopped laughing and looked at who had just yelled.

It was a blonde girl with white eyes, her long hair made into a braid, with a white t- shirt with the Konoha symbol on the back, a purple skirt, and black ninja sandals.

And she came running towards Kouji.

**BAM!**

She was now glomping Kouji...

"Kouji! I was looking for you! You told me you were gonna tell me how to use shurikens!! And you forgot!! Bad aniki!!"

"ANIKI?" Yuki tilted her head looking at Kouji questionly.

"Oh! She's Uzumaki Chantal. My younger 5 year old sister."

"Ooooooh! Nice to meet you! I'm Uchiha Yuki!" Yuki told Chantal who had now gotten off Kouji.

"Cooool!! Nice to meet you too!!"

_(End Flashback)_

"So we three went to Ichiraku and ate some ramen, and then We met up with Katsuki, so he grabbed out Kouji and I got Yuki! I told her I would show her the Tower so... Here she is!" Chantal said pointing at Yuki

"Uchiha!?" Naruto said looking at Yuki then looking at Sasuke. Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"YEAH!"

Sasuke saw that Naruto was looking at him.

"What are you thinking Naruto?"

"How did another _UCHIHA_ appear just because and there is no other Uchiha but you and your--" Naruto's mind now knew why they were here. Naruto turned to Yuki,

"You are Uchiha Itachi's daughter, am I right?" Naruto asked her hesitantly

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Yuki said

Naruto was really confused.

"Who's you're mother?"

"Before or after she was married?"

"B-before," Naruto said

"Tameishi Kiki,"

* * *

Again sorry for the late update and Sorry if this was a short chapter!! 

GOMEN NE!!!

Review PLEASE!!


End file.
